Kłamstwo nie staje się prawdą tylko dlatego
by Sanu83
Summary: Perspektywa Naruto, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Kłamstwo nie staje się prawdą tylko dlatego, że wierzy w nie więcej osób - __Oscar Wilde_

Mijało już sześć lat, odkąd go straciłem. Sześć cholernie długich lat, które tak boleśnie, krok po kroku, uświadamiały mi pewną prawdę…

Jego odejście było dla mnie ciosem. Mój pierwszy i zarazem jedyny przyjaciel, wybrał inną drogę życia. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem. Myślałem, że skoro los zetknął nas ze sobą, tak różnych charakterami i jednocześnie tak bardzo samotnych, to już na zawsze. Właśnie po to, żeby ta nasza samotność była chociaż odrobinę mnie dokuczliwa. Żebyśmy mogli być dla siebie oparciem, nawet jeżeli z pozoru nie znosiliśmy się jak pies z kotem. Choć żaden z nas nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, to było coś, czego potrzebowaliśmy. Byliśmy sobie bliscy, tak bliscy, że jeden oddałby za drugiego życie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dlatego, kiedy on postanowił odrzucić to wszystko na rzecz tej swojej cholernej zemsty, zbuntowałem się. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby mój przyjaciel, najbliższa mi osoba, tak po prostu odeszła. Nie przyjmowałem tego do wiadomości i za wszelką cenę chciałem to wyperswadować również jemu. Jeżeli nie argumentami słownymi, to pięścią. Bez znaczenia. Sasuke nie mógł mnie zostawić. Nie mógł, bo stanowił istotną część mojego życia, bez której nie byłem w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Był jak powietrze. Jego sarkazm, wyniosłość, egocentryzm – cechy, które raczej powinny odpychać, mnie przyciągały jak magnes. Może dlatego, iż wiedziałem, że gdzieś w środku, nawet taki darń jak on jest zdolny do wyższych uczuć. Nie musiał tego okazywać, rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Ja nauczyłem się rozpoznawać jego zachowania, dostrzegałem ukryte prośby i intencje, a on milcząco na to przyzwalał. Nigdy nie odkrył się całkowicie, ale wiedziałem swoje. Wiedziałem, że akceptuje mnie. Akceptuje nie tylko jako rywala i przyjaciela, ale także jako jedyną chyba osobę, która go rozumie. Nawiązała się między nami niezwykła więź. Cienka, ale cholernie mocna, niemożliwa do zerwania przez kogokolwiek, prócz nas. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, co to dokładnie dla mnie oznacza, nie byłem w stanie pojąć, że z własnej woli związałem się z Uchihą na śmierć i życie. Że nigdy już nie będę całkowicie wolny, bo zawsze w mojej głowie pozostanie on. I jakkolwiek bym się nie starał, nie zmienię tego.

Okazałem się zbyt słaby, aby go powstrzymać. Tamtego dnia, w Dolinie Końca, poniosłem najgorszą porażkę w życiu. Porażkę, której nie byłem w stanie znieść. Nie mogłem spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciołom, którzy ostro się narażali, aby umożliwić mi tę bezpośrednią konfrontację. Nie mogłem spojrzeć w oczy sobie, kiedy stałem przed lustrem. Nie byłem zdolny do niczego, prócz ubolewania nad własną nieudolnością. Nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało, gdyby nie Sakura, która wyraziła chęć odnalezienia Sasuke na własną rękę. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Otrząsnąłem się z tego dziwnego otępienia, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nic nie osiągnę, użalając się nad sobą. Musze sprowadzić Uchihe, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobię. Będę trenował ostro, do upadłego, ale odnajdę go. Moje marzenie o zostaniu Hokage zeszło chwilowo na dalszy plan. Teraz liczył się on i tylko on.

Przez te sześć lat widziałem go raz. Tylko jeden, jedyny raz. Wystarczyło jednak, aby tłumiona prawda wreszcie do mnie dotarła. To było jak grom z jasnego nieba. Kiedy mnie dotknął, drgnąłem gwałtownie. Nie wiem, czy to zauważył, szeptał mi coś do ucha. To było niesamowite przeżycie, bo mimo że każde słowo z jego ust wbijało się w moje serce jak niezwykle ostry kunai, to nie mogłem przestać myśleć o gorącym oddechu drażniącym moją szyję. Nie byłem w stanie nawet się poruszyć. Igrałem ze śmiercią, bo Sasuke zdecydowanie nie traktował tego, jako spotkanie towarzyskie. Nadal był tak samo zawzięty i zdecydowany, jak wtedy, kiedy walczyliśmy. Czy naprawdę chciał mnie zabić? Nie wiem. Co za różnica, skoro po raz kolejny mnie odrzucił, a ja znowu byłem zbyt słaby, aby się temu przeciwstawić. Nie chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego i musiałem się z tym pogodzić. Musiałem, ale nie potrafiłem…

Mijały miesiące, a ja nadal byłem uparty, nie zamierzałem odpuścić. Sakura towarzyszyła mi wiernie przez cały ten czas. Bardzo zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, stałą się dla mnie zdecydowanie bardziej ludzka i przyjazna. O Sasuke nie mówiła już prawie wcale. Doszło do tego, iż miałem wrażenie, że uczestniczy w tej gonitwie tylko po to, aby brutalnie nie gasić mojej, jeszcze wtedy tlącej się, nadziei. Bo ona ową nadzieję straciła już dawno. Miała dość, chciała wrócić do osady i prowadzić w miarę normalne życie. Czymże więc okazała się jej wielka miłość do ostatniego członka potężnego klanu? Kupką popiołu, nad którą można tylko uronić kilka łez. Czasami wieczorami siadaliśmy w jakimś ustronnym miejscu, o ile było to możliwe w aktualnej lokalizacji, i snuliśmy wizję naszego idealnego życia. Moja była wciąż niezmienna: sprowadzam Sasuke do wioski, zostaję Hokage, a potem żyję długo i szczęśliwie. Niczego więcej nie było mi potrzeba. Ona miała na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Mówiła o tym, że chce wyjść za mąż, mieć kilkoro dzieci i ładny dom. Twierdziła również, że i ja powinienem sobie kogoś znaleźć. Patrzyła na mnie wtedy takim dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby próbowała niewerbalnie dać do zrozumienia, że oboje powinniśmy zapomnieć o przeszłości i spróbować żyć od nowa. Razem. Tylko, że ja już wtedy wiedziałem coś, o czym ona nie miała pojęcia. Wiedziałem, że nie potrafiłbym egzystować w takim związku. Nie potrafiłbym udawać przed nią. Była zbyt spostrzegawcza i dociekliwa, wyłapałaby każde najmniejsze wahnięcie uczuć w jej kierunku i nie spoczęła, dopóki nie odkryłaby prawdy. Za dobrze mnie znała. A ja nie chciałem unieszczęśliwiać nas obojga.

Wróciliśmy do wioski sami. W końcu musiałem pogodzić się z faktem, że nie odzyskam przyjaciela. Moje życie na pozór wróciło do normy, ale tylko na pozór. Wewnętrznie czułem się coraz gorzej, cała energia gdzieś ze mnie uleciała. Czasami wieczorami dawałem upust nagromadzonym emocjom. Byłem sam. Nikt nie wiedział, że w środku mnie ciągle, na nowo otwiera się ta sama rana. Ja też nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, bo i po co? Próbowałem jakoś egzystować. Po dwóch latach od spotkania z Sasuke, uległem w końcu naciskom osób, „którym na sercu leżało wyłącznie moje dobro" i postanowiłem się ożenić. Nie, nie z Sakurą. Byłem pewien, że coś do mnie czuje, ale nie mogłem. Była bardzo rozczarowana. Wręcz nie wierzyła, kiedy jej zakomunikowałem o swoich zaręczynach z inną. Widziałem wyraz szoku w jej zielonych oczach. Miała do mnie żal. Wielki żal. Gdyby tylko znała moje myśli, z pewnością inaczej by do wszystkiego podeszła. Ale nie znała, nie miała pojęcia o moich prawdziwych uczuciach. Nikt nie miał… Wybrałem Hinatę. Dlaczego ją? Nie chciałem tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą, ale chociaż z koloru włosów przypominała mi jego. Wiem, że mój tok myślenia był dziwny, nienormalny, niedopuszczalny w świecie zasad i moralności, ale ja już wtedy byłem chory. Byłem prawie obłąkany. Byłem chory na pewną nieuleczalną chorobę. Chorobę duszy. Kto inny nazwałby ten stan miłością, ale nie ja. Ja byłem zbyt prostolinijny, zbyt trywialny, by zabawa w określanie uczuć mogła mnie dotyczyć. Wolałem nazywać to po swojemu: chorobą duszy. Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy z Hinatą. Co gorsza, wiedziałem również, że nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy z jakimkolwiek innym człowiekiem, chodzącym po świecie. Poza nim. A on był poza moim zasięgiem. To odkrycie z początku mnie przerażało i przyprawiało o myśli samobójcze, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że jednak muszę żyć. Muszę żyć, żeby o nim myśleć. Muszę o nim myśleć, żeby kiedyś, gdy tego zapragnie, miał dokąd wrócić. _Bo tam, gdzie ktoś o tobie myśli, jest twój dom_ - uczepiłem się tej sentencji i trzymałem kurczowo. Wygłaszałem ją wszędzie i wszystkim, aż powoli mieli mnie dość. Nie chcieli tego słuchać, woleli zapomnieć, wrócić do własnego życia. I co najgorsze, czasem zastanawiałem się, czy nie mają racji. Może i ja powinienem zapomnieć? Tylko, że chcieć a móc, to dwie różne kwestie. Nie mogłem, nawet, gdybym chciał. Czy chciałem? Nie wiem. Gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to wcale nie. Wolałem dalej katować się myślą, że to, czego pragnę najbardziej na świecie, nigdy nie będzie moje.

W przeddzień ślubu odwiedziła mnie Sakura. Miała zaczerwienione oczy, chyba wcześniej płakała. Zaproponowałem herbatę i wpuściłem ją do mojej małej kawalerki. Jak zwykle panował tu bałagan. Nigdy nie nauczyłem się dbać o porządek, mimo że Iruka-sensei bardzo o to zabiegał. Kupił mi nawet wiadro, mopa i masę jakiś specyfików czyszczących, a potem rozpisał grafik na każdy dzień. Powiesił kartkę na lodówce, żebym nie zapomniał. Stwierdził, że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie codziennie zaglądam po kilka razy w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Nie wziął pod uwagę tylko tego, że większą część moich posiłków stanowi ramen, który trzymam raczej w szafkach. Jakby na potwierdzenie moich myśli, pod nogi napatoczył mi się jeden z kubków po ulubionej zupce. Nadepnąłem na niego nieuważnie. Odgłos gniecionego plastiku przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

- Wybacz, zamyśliłem się – przeprosiłem i gestem wskazałem krzesło w kuchni.

Nie miałem wygodniejszych mebli do siedzenia. Jedyne, co by się do tego ewentualnie nadawało, to mój tapczan z jeszcze rozrzuconą pościelą, ale przecież nie zaproponuję dziewczynie, aby usiadła na łóżku.

- Nie szkodzi – odparła tak jakoś smutno.

Błądziła wzrokiem po całym mieszkaniu, za każdym razem omijając mnie. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co powinienem robić w takiej sytuacji. Chwyciłem czajnik i zająłem się przygotowywaniem herbaty, byle tylko nie stać jak kołek. Takie bezczynne czekanie na… No właśnie, na co? Nie wiedziałem jaki jest cel odwiedzin Sakury. A może wiedziałem, tylko nie chciałem o tym myśleć? Bądź co bądź, czułem się winny. Tyle razy zabiegałem o jej względy, a teraz, gdy ona odwzajemniła się tym samym, brutalnie ją odepchnąłem. Ale co miałem zrobić w tej sytuacji? Nie kocham Sakury. Hinaty też nie, ale jej przynajmniej mogę ofiarować siebie w sensie fizycznym. Czarnowłosa nie jest osobą dociekliwą i zadającą niewygodne pytania, więc, jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, nigdy nie dowie się o kim tak naprawdę myślę. Sama kiedyś powiedziała, że lubi mnie takiego, jakim jestem. Dostanie więc to, czego pragnie. Będziemy żyć razem, będę o nią dbał, chronił. A uczucia? Lubię ją, a na tym można zbudować podstawy małżeństwa. Małżeństwa z taką osobą jak Hyuuga, rzecz jasna, bo z Sakurą nigdy by się nie udało. Jej na pewno nie wystarczyłby szacunek, bezpieczeństwo i sympatia. To kobieta, która potrzebuje odwzajemnionej miłości w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ja nie mógłbym jej tego dać.

- Nie jest złe to twoje mieszkanko – odezwała się niespodziewanie, przywołując na twarz coś uśmiechopodobnego.

Usiadłem naprzeciwko niej, ostrożnie stawiając na stole filiżanki z gorącym napojem.

- Trochę małe, choć dla mnie samego było akurat – stwierdziłem, za późno orientując się, że palnąłem gafę.

Wyraziłem się o swoim domu w czasie przeszłym, co automatycznie kierowało myśli na fakt, że od jutra przestanę być kawalerem i zamieszkam z żoną. Sakura wbiła wzrok w wirującą jeszcze po uprzednim mieszaniu herbatę. Zrobiło mi się naprawdę głupio. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale mnie uprzedziła.

- Mi by wystarczył nawet taki mały pokoik, gdybym miała go dzielić z kimś, kogo… - przerwała i odwróciła głowę.

Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Ona zaraz się rozpłaczę, a ja wyjdę na ostatniego chama, bo doprowadziłem do tego. Jestem idiotą, a ten mój niewyparzony język i brak taktu wpędzi mnie kiedyś w prawdziwe kłopoty.

- No co ty, Sakurcia. A pamiętasz jak mówiłaś, że chcesz duży dom z basenem? – próbowałem zażartować, ale chyba nie bardzo mi to wyszło.

Spojrzała na mnie smutno i pokręciła głową z takim jakimś zrezygnowaniem. Cholera, nie miałem pojęcia jak się zachować. Przytulić ją i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Nie, to czysta hipokryzja, zważając na fakt, że ja jestem przyczyną tego stanu. Gdybym mógł powiedzieć prawdę, raczej zmieniłoby się jej nastawienie. Świadomość, że nie została odrzucona ze względu na inną, tylko na innego, na pewno byłaby pocieszająca. Ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Gdyby Hinata się dowiedziała… I tak miałem już na pieńku z jej rodziną. Przyszły teść upierał się, abyśmy po ślubie wprowadzili się do rezydencji. W końcu dziedziczka klanu nie może mieszkać byle gdzie. Kategorycznie odmówiłem, nie miałem zamiaru żyć pod ciągłą obserwacją. Postarałem się o mieszkanie, co prawda tylko dwupokojowe, ale przynajmniej własne i zapewniające prywatność. Nikt się nie będzie wtrącał, nikt nie będzie wpychał nosa w nie swoje sprawy…

- Naruto – Sakura znów przerwała moje rozmyślania. Przez te ładne parę chwil, zdążyła się uspokoić. Ton jej głosu był już bardziej opanowany.

- Słucham? – zapytałem, choć w tej chwili, ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie, najbardziej bałem się pytań. Drżałem, że zdradzi mnie jakaś niekontrolowana reakcja na wypowiedziane słowa. Czułem się strasznie. Nie dość, że jutro będę się męczył na tej ceremonii, to jeszcze dzisiaj siedzę jak na szpilkach we własnej kuchni i mam niewyobrażalne wyrzuty sumienia.

- Czy ty kochasz Hinatę? – spojrzała mi w oczy, usiłując utrzymać spokój.

Bum! Poczułem, jakbym dostał obuchem w głowę. Ze wszystkich kwestii musiała poruszyć akurat tę? Mięśnie spięły się automatycznie. Niemożliwe, żebym w takim momencie potrafił utrzymać równowagę emocjonalną. Czułem, jak z mojej twarzy odpływa krew, a serce zaczyna walić jak szalone. Sakura nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku, czekając na odpowiedź. Na pewno widziała, co się dzieje. Kto jak kto, ale ona zawsze dostrzegała najdrobniejsze detale. Nie mówiła nic, ale…

- Sakura… - wstałem i szybko podszedłem do zlewu. Wziąłem byle jaką szklankę, żeby napełnić ją wodą. Piłem łapczywie, jakbym to miało przywrócić mi siły witalne i jasność umysłu. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę, będę musiał skłamać w żywe oczy. To nie było takie proste, nie umiałem zbyt dobrze kłamać. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, w jakiej sytuacji znajduję się obecnie i w jakiej będę się znajdował przez najbliższe lata, nie miałem wyboru, jak tylko się tego nauczyć i opanować do perfekcji. Odwróciłem powoli głowę.

- Tak – wychrypiałem. Głos zawiódł mnie na całej lini. Jęknąłem w duchu.

- Co tak? – chyba nie do końca dotarł do niej sens moich słów… Sens odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

- Tak, kocham Hinatę – powtórzyłem, tym razem pewniej, wpatrując się jednak nie w nią, ale w ścianę, gdzieś ponad jej głową. _Jestem kłamcą, podłym kłamcą _– tylko o tym potrafiłem teraz myśleć. Sakura wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła ducha. Jej oczy podejrzanie zwilgotniały. Zerwała się z krzesła i rzucając jakąś formułkę grzecznościową, wybiegła z mieszkania. Chciałem pobiec za nią, wyjaśnić wszystko, ale nie mogłem. Czułem się podle. Jak w transie podszedłem do drzwi, które zostawiła otwarte. Zamknąłem je i przekręciłem klucz. Nie chciałem teraz nikogo widzieć. Nikogo.

- Sasuke… – jęknąłem, osuwając się po ścianie.

Ręce mi drżały, a głowa dosłownie pękała od nadmiaru myśli. Z przerażającym przeświadczeniem, że tak teraz będzie wyglądać moje, oparte na kłamstwach życie, ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.


	2. Chapter 2

To była chyba najbardziej męcząca noc w moim życiu. Wierciłem się niespokojnie na łóżku, próbując zasnąć, ale ciągle coś w tym przeszkadzało. A to odgłosy zza okna, a to tykanie zegara… Było mi gorąco, ciężkie powietrze utrudniało oddychanie. Nie wiem, ile razy wstawałem, żeby ułożyć na nowo poduszkę. Ciągle szukałem na niej kawałka zimnego, nie rozgrzanego jeszcze przez moją głowę materiału, żeby choć na chwilę poczuć chłód pod rozpalonym policzkiem. Miałem okropne wyrzuty sumienia i wątpliwości. _A jeżeli robię błąd? Może nie powinienem się żenić?_ Natłok myśli nie dawał mi spokoju, męczyłem się strasznie. Co jakiś czas zerkałem na budzik. Mała wskazówka przesuwała się leniwie. Druga godzina, trzecie, czwarta… Około piątej musiałem chyba jednak zasnąć, bo gdy po raz kolejny otworzyłem oczy była już siódma. Wstałem, trochę zbyt gwałtownie, bo zaraz zakręciło mi się w głowie. Byłem na wpół przytomny, ogarnięty jakimś dziwnym otępieniem. Do tego jeszcze ból brzucha spowodowany przez nerwy. Powlokłem się do łazienki, po drodze zerkając na duży kalendarz, zdobiący jedną ze ścian pokoju. Dwudziesty drugi lipca był zakreślony czerwonym flamastrem. To Hinata uparła się, żeby koniecznie zaznaczyć tym kolorem. Czerwień jest barwą miłości – twierdziła. Nie miałem siły przeczyć. Pozwoliłem jej bazgrać, co tylko chciała, będąc jedynie wdzięcznym, że nie były to żadne serca ani tym podobne emblematy. Tego bym nie zniósł. Tym bardziej, że obok daty ślubu widniała inna, o wiele ważniejsza dla mnie. Dwudziesty trzeci – urodziny Sasuke…

Odkręciłem wodę i usiadłem na chłodnych kafelkach prysznicowych. Może to nie najmądrzejsze rozwiązanie, zważając, że woda była prawie lodowata, ale tylko tak mogłem wyrwać się z otępienia i zacząć normalnie egzystować. Drżałem z zimna, całe moje ciało protestowało przeciwko takiej temperaturze, ale szok termiczny podziałam na mój umysł. Zaczynałem trochę jaśniej myśleć, zmęczenie gdzieś odpływało. Po chwili podniosłem się, bo już powoli drętwiały mi palce, a nie miałem zamiaru nabawić się zapalenia płuc. _Chociaż, może to by nie był najgłupszy pomysł_ – myślałem, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem. Jakaś część mnie aż krzyczała, prosząc, by wydarzyło się coś, co uniemożliwi mi dzisiaj zmianę stanu cywilnego. Niestety, rozum podpowiadał, że nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca, chyba, że sam zmienię zdanie, a na to było już za późno. Podjąłem decyzje kilka miesięcy temu i nie zamierzałem się wycofywać.

Nie miałem ochoty nic jeść, zresztą z tych nerwów i tak nie byłym w stanie niczego przełknąć. Tym razem kubki z ramenem zostały bezceremonialnie zepchnięte na bok, a ja przetrząsałem zawartość szafek w poszukiwaniu czegoś na uspokojenie. Jakaś herbatka czy coś… Oczywiście nic takiego nie znalazłem. Nie kupowałem tego typu specyfików, bo nigdy nie były mi potrzebne. Aż do teraz. Plułem sobie w brodę, że nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej. Ale czy ja kiedykolwiek myślałem o czymś na zapas? Nie, bo po co? I teraz kłaniają się skutki w postaci bólu brzucha. Zrezygnowany usiadłem na krześle. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, aby być w takiej chwili samemu? Może obecność innej osoby chociaż na chwilę oderwałaby mnie od ponurych myśli? Iruka-sensei przez kilka dni nalegał, bym mu pozwolił przyjść i pomóc we wszystkim. Nie zgodziłem się, uznając, że dam sobie radę. Protestował, twierdził, że pan młody nie powinien być sam na kilka godzin przed ślubem, bo wtedy zaczyna się wahać i wynajdywać milion powodów, żeby jednak się nie żenić. Nie uległem. Swoją drogą, ciekawe skąd miał takie informację, bo przecież nie z własnego doświadczenia. Tak czy inaczej, ostrzeżenia okazały się słuszne, tyle że w moim przypadku powód był jeden i miał nawet imię – Sasuke.

Stanąłem przed lustrem z miną skazańca. Ten ubiór nie odpowiadał mi pod żadnym względem. Zbyt sztywny, zbyt elegancki, zbyt niewygodny – mógłbym tak wyliczać jeszcze długo. Czułem się idiotycznie. Ja i garnitur pasowaliśmy do siebie jak pięść do nosa. I jeszcze ten krawat. Sensei pokazywał jak się go wiąże, ale zapomniałem. Teraz to przypominało raczej węzeł marynarski, a nie ozdobę. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Mimo że ta ceremonia była ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciałem, to jednak miałem na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby nie zawstydzać panny młodej przed całą familią. W ogóle, nie sadziłem, że to wszystko sprawi tyle problemów. Choćby kwestia drużby. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, kogo poprosić, z nikim nie przyjaźniłem się jakoś szczególnie. Koniec końców zdecydowałem się na Nejiego. On, jako rodzina przyszłej żony, był chyba najwłaściwszym kandydatem. Gorzej miała się sprawa z wyborem druhny, bo doszło tu do strasznego faux pas. Hinata, nieświadoma uczuć Sakury, zaproponowała tę rolę właśnie jej. Sądziła, że skoro się przyjaźnimy, zrobi mi tym przyjemność. Nie miałem pojęcia, co zamierza, w innym razie skutecznie bym jej to wyperswadował, ale wszystko odbyło się za moimi plecami. Sakura oczywiście odmówiła, przedstawiając chyba jakąś bardzo kiepską wymówkę, bo Hinata kilka dni zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem wcześniej nie uraziła czymś mojej przyjaciółki. Ostatecznie rolę tę miała pełnić TenTen, którą na wieść, że będzie jej towarzyszył kolega z drużyny, skakała ze szczęścia. Ehh… Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na ten swój nieszczęsny węzeł i uznałem, że poproszę kogoś na miejscu, by się tym zajął.

Długo zwlekałem z wyjściem, mimo że byłem już gotowy. Zawsze narzekałem na to moje małe mieszkanko, a teraz, gdy miałem opuścić je na zawsze, poczułem żal. Żyłem tu tyle lat, że praktycznie z każdą rzeczą wiązały się jakieś wspomnienia. Tu dorastałem, cieszyłem się swoimi zwycięstwami i wylewałem żale z powodu porażek. To była moja samotnia, prywatne zacisze, znające każdą najskrytszą tajemnicę. Usiadłem na łóżku i przesunąłem ręką po niebieskim materiale. Gdzieniegdzie wystawały jakieś nitki. To był już stary mebel, skrzypiał przy najmniejszym ruchu. Tej nocy spałem na nim po raz ostatni. Już nigdy więcej… Przymknąłem oczy. Jakże często leżałem tu zlany potem, drżący jeszcze na wspomnienie ostatniego snu z Sasuke w roli głównej. Ile razy nie wytrzymywałem napięcia i podniecony do granic możliwości, dawałem upust swojemu pożądaniu. Cztery ściany tego pokoju wielokrotnie były świadkiem moich jęków i westchnień, co noc imię Uchihy obijało się krzykiem o zimny beton. Wyobrażałem sobie, że jego silne ramiona przygniatają mnie brutalnie, a język błądzi po całym ciele. Wręcz czułem gorący oddech na szyi, gdy szeptał do ucha takie rzeczy, na których samo wspomnienie przechodziły mnie dreszcze ekstazy… Rano budziłem się w brudnej, umazanej pościeli, z wyrzutami sumienia. Nie powinienem był tego robić, ale nie potrafiłem przestać. Wciągało jak narkotyk. Uzależniłem się, być może dlatego, że to były jedyne momenty, kiedy on wydawał mi się tak realny. Jakbym go miał na wyciągniecie ręki, jego twarz w moich myślach była taka prawdziwa. Mówił do mnie, całował, pieścił… Wtedy wszystko wydawało się możliwe. Był przy mnie, a ja coraz bardziej zaczynałem zatracać granicę między marzeniami a rzeczywistością. Miałem swój własny, intymny świat, w którym czułem coś na kształt szczęścia. Niestety, po nocy nastawał dzień i brutalna prawda dawała o sobie znać. Sasuke nie jest mój. Znikała euforia, a pojawiała się niepewność, obawa przed tym, że kiedyś pogrążę się całkowicie, zwariuję… Teraz to wszystko się skończy. Może i dobrze, że w końcu iluzję zastąpi mi prawdziwe życie? Potrzebowałem uwolnić się od złudzeń. O, ironio losu! Zwykle ludzie chwytają się wyimaginowanego świata by oderwać myśli od rzeczywistości, a u mnie było dokładnie na odwrót.

- Jestem żałosny – jęknąłem, kładąc głowę na poduszce. Nie miałem ochoty wstawać. Teraz, gdy te wszystkie wspomnienia stanęły mi jak żywe przed oczami, niepewność co do słuszności wyboru osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny. Czułem się tak, jakbym odrzucał Sasuke, na rzecz innego życia. Wiedziałem, że to chore i nienormalne, ale znów przestawałem myśleć racjonalnie. Po raz kolejny ogarniało mnie dziwne otępienie, tęsknota… _Dość_. Jakiś głos w mojej głowie przeciwstawił się tym myślom. Otworzyłem oczy i zdałem sobie sprawę, że właśnie gniotę swój garnitur ślubny. Wstałem i zdecydowanym krokiem poszedłem do łazienki, by obmyć twarz. Musiałem wziąć się w garść i zrobić to, co trzeba.

* * *

Obudziły mnie promienie słońca, wpadające przez niedokładnie zasłonięte okno. Uniosłem powieki, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. _Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić _– pomyślałem. Wstałem powoli, leniwie przeciągając się na wszystkie strony i poszedłem boso do kuchni. O tak, teraz mogłem sobie pozwolić na chodzenie w ten sposób, bez obawy, że wdepnę w jakiś kubek po ramenie czy inne śmieci. Podłoga, zresztą nie tylko ona, lśniła czystością.

- Dzień dobry, Hinata – pocałowałem żonę w policzek i usiadłem przy stole, na którym już czekało śniadanie.

- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się.

Tak, ja Naruto Uzumaki, swego czasu roztrzepany, nieokrzesany dzieciak, byłem żonaty od dwóch lat. Dokładnie dwadzieścia cztery miesiące temu był nasz ślub. Ślub, który tak szczerze mówiąc, pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Wyraźniej rysowało mi się w pamięci tylko kilka szczegółów. Słowa Iruki-sensei „_jak się czuję ze świadomością, że zaraz stracę wolność?_", na które nie byłem w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, bo jedyne co przychodziło mi do głowy, to myśl, że wolność straciłem już wiele lat temu; i moment przysięgi, przy którym modliłem się, aby ktoś odkrył moje myśli i zaprotestował. Zawahałem się wtedy dość wyraźnie, ale chyba zostało to uznane za wynik tremy. Poza tym wszystko zlewało się w jedną całość – począwszy od ceremonii, skończywszy na weselu, na którym wypiłem trochę za dużo. Zresztą, teraz to i tak nie było ważne, bo przez dwa lata zdążyłem poukładać sobie jakoś myśli i przywyknąć do nowego życia i roli. Nie przyszło mi to łatwo, ale krok po kroku… Pamiętam, jak przez pierwsze kilka tygodni budziłem się w nocy, mamrocząc imię Uchihy. Hinata za każdym razem wydawała się zaniepokojona, ale na moje szczęście myślała, że męczą mnie koszmary. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co to były za sny. Byłem zmuszony spać w obcisłych bokserkach, żeby tylko czegoś nie odkryła.

- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość, na pewno się ucieszysz – przerwała moje rozmyślania, stawiając na stole swój kubek.

Mruknąłem coś w odpowiedzi. Nie chciałem dzisiaj angażować się w żadne rozmowy. Dwudziesty trzecie lipca to były urodziny Sasuke, a w ten dzień zwykle byłem nie do życia.

- Twój przyjaciel wrócił do wioski.

Zakrztusiłem się herbatą. Oczy zaszły łzami, nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Hinata klepnęła mnie parę razy w plecy, doprowadzając do stanu równowagi.

- Mój przyjaciel? Co masz na myśli – prawie nie śmiałem uwierzyć w pierwsza myśl, która przyszła mi do głowy. Nie, to niemożliwe. To na pewno któryś z naszych znajomych po prostu skończył jakąś długa misję i…

- Sasuke Uchiha wrócił. Był u Hokage, widziałam rano Shizune, powiedziała mi.

_Nie, to niemożliwe… _ Serce zaczęło mi walić z zawrotną szybkością. Patrzyłem na stojącą w kuchni żonę, tak spokojnie i z uśmiechem na ustach informującą, że mój Sasuke, moje marzenie senne, człowiek, przez którego stałem się prawie obłąkany, jest w Konoha. _Nie, to niemożliwe_… Teraz, kiedy zaczynałem powoli godzić się z faktem, że nigdy go już nie spotkam, on wrócił. Wstałem, gwałtownie odsuwając krzesło i zakładając byle jakie buty, wybiegłem z mieszkania. Musiałem przekonać się na własne oczy. Nie uwierzę, dopóki nie zobaczę. Biegłem w stronę siedziby Hokage. Może jeszcze tam jest. Na pewno, raczej nie puściliby go tak szybko. Nie po tym wszystkim… Nigdy ta odległość nie wydawała mi się tak straszna, jak teraz. Już, prawie… Chwyciłem za klamkę drzwi gabinetu, zupełnie nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem.

Był tam. Sam. Stał, oparty o ścianę, z lekko pochyloną głową i przymkniętymi powiekami. Wysoki, smukły, jeszcze przystojniejszy niż wtedy, gdy widziałem go po raz ostatni. Otworzył oczy, chcąc się chyba przekonać, kto zakłóca mu spokój tak nagłym wtargnięciem. Po chwili coś na kształt ironicznego uśmiechu pojawiło się na jego ustach.

- Ciekawy strój, młotku – zakpił, lustrując mnie wzrokiem.

Zupełnie zapomniałem, że przybiegłem tu w samych bokserkach i koszulce do spania. Musiałem wyglądać naprawdę idiotycznie, w dodatku z rozdziawionymi ustami, które dopiero po chwili zamknąłem. Chyba zauważył moje zmieszanie, bo pokręcił głową, jakby z politowaniem. Tak, to zdecydowanie on. Uchiha we własnej osobie. Był tu. Prawdziwy. Jego spojrzenia i wrednego charakteru nie dałoby się podrobić. Stałem jak kołek i gapiłem się na jego wspaniałą sylwetkę, bladą twarz, błyszczące czarne oczy. _On. Mój Sasuke. Jest tu_. Myśli zdawały się wyciekać ze mnie jak chakra Kyuubiego. Choroba duszy znów dała o sobie znać, tym razem jeszcze silniejszymi objawami. Objawami, które omal nie przyprawiły mnie o atak serca. Jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem. W jednej chwili wszystko, co miało miejsce do tej pory, przestało mnie obchodzić. Najchętniej rzuciłbym się na niego, chwycił te czarne włosy i wbił ustami w jego wargi. Pozbawiłbym go tej nieskazitelnie białej koszuli i pieścił rękoma obojczyki, tors, plecy… _Cholera, nie teraz_ – uświadomiłem sobie, że zaczyna mnie ogarniać pożądanie, a koszulka nie będzie w stanie tego ukryć. Musiałem się opanować.

- Sasuke - wychrypiałem. Chciałem rozpocząć jakąś rozmowę, ale nie mogłem sklecić najprostszego zdania. Wydawało mi się, że to pomieszczenie jest strasznie duszne, nie miałem czym oddychać. Oparłem się o drzwi, dla utrzymania równowagi. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieje, byłem zażenowany swoją chwilową słabością, zwłaszcza że on nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić, byłem silnym shinobi… Chyba zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, bo po chwili już był obok i przyglądał mi się z dziwną miną.

- Co z tobą, młotku?

- Nic, draniu. Dlaczego jesteś tu sam – próbowałem się pozbierać i odzyskać swój zwykły rezon, ale nie ułatwiał sprawy.

- Dywagują gdzieś na mój temat. Rozważają propozycję – Sasuke położył rękę nad moją głową i oparł się, tak jakby od niechcenia.

- Jaką propozycję? – spytałem, choć teraz nie byłem tym szczególnie zainteresowany. Całą siłą woli starałem się nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. Twarz Uchihy była centralnie naprzeciwko mojej, jego włosy łaskotały mnie po policzku. Był zdecydowanie za blisko, bym mógł logicznie myśleć.

- Długa historia – odsunął się i znów stanął przy oknie.

Odetchnąłem głęboko parę razy, próbując odzyskać równowagę. Starałem się nie patrzeć na niego, tylko myśleć o najbardziej aseksualnych rzeczach na świecie. Chyba działało…

– Ale ty – dodał po chwili.– Dziwny jesteś. Próbowałem cię zabić, a zachowujesz się, jak gdyby nigdy nic Czyżbyś był jeszcze głupszy niż kiedyś?

Podniosłem głowę. Te obraźliwe słowa, nie nabrałem się na nie. Ton go zdradził. Przypomniało mi się, jak kiedyś też tak do mnie mówił, nadymając przy tym śmiesznie policzki. Wyobraziłem sobie dorosłego Sasuke, takiego nadętego i nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. Prychnął, odwracając się plecami.

- Nie wierzę w to, że chciałeś mnie zabić – podszedłem i objąłem go krótko. Drgnął, nie spodziewał się tego.

- Co robisz? – wydawał się zdezorientowany.

- Zostaniesz? Sasuke? – spytałem cicho.

Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Może.


	3. Chapter 3

Leżałem, wpatrując się w sufit. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak szczęśliwy, jak teraz. Co będzie dalej? Nieważne. W końcu stało się to, na co czekałem. Jak? Nie wiem. Ostatnie kilka miesięcy zwyczajnie mi umknęło. Żyłem z głową w chmurach…

Tamtego dnia, dwudziestego trzeciego lipca, zostałem bezceremonialny wyrzucony z gabinetu Hokage, przez samą właścicielkę, która wrzeszczała coś w stylu: „jak ja mogę w takim stroju pokazywać się w głównej siedzibie wioski". Starszyzna przyglądała mi się z oburzeniem, a Sasuke tylko ironicznie pokręcił głową. Próbowałem podsłuchiwać, ale jak na złość, ktoś na zewnątrz robił remont i zagłuszał wszystko. Zrezygnowany powlokłem się do domu, wygrażając w myślach tej jędzy Tsunade. Miałem zamiar przebrać się i wrócić. W końcu właśnie ważyły się losy mojego przyjaciela, który, z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, nie okazywał specjalnej skruchy. Mówił o jakieś propozycji…

O tym, że zostaje, dowiedziałem się dopiero wieczorem w rezydencji. Wcześniej nikt nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, łącznie z nim samym. Za to w domu opowiedział, a raczej wyciągnąłem z niego, kawałek po kawałku, całą historię. Słuchałem wszystkiego z coraz większym zdziwieniem i zszokowaniem. Zabił brata i poznał okrutną prawdę o swoim klanie. Kiedy mówił, że pierwotnie jego zamiarem była kolejna zemsta, zamarłem. Jednak na szczęście zdał sobie sprawę, że to do niczego nie prowadzi. Wrócił więc i przedstawił propozycję. On przestanie się mścić, oni przyjmą go z powrotem na takich samych zasadach, jak kiedyś. Właściwie, gdy o tym mówił, zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie była propozycja, a raczej ultimatum. Nie mieli wyboru, inaczej prawda o klanie Uchiha ujrzałaby światło dzienne, a do tego nie mogli dopuścić. Tak czy inaczej, Sasuke został w wiosce, a ja byłem z tego powodu przeszczęśliwy, co dało się zauważyć z odległości kilometra. Tego dnia nie wróciłem do domu na noc. Zostałem u niego, nie mogąc się nagadać, no a poza tym, to były przecież jego urodziny. Urodziny, z okazji których nie on, ale ja dostałem najlepszy prezent, jaki można sobie wymarzyć…

Moje życie zmieniło się diametralnie. Co tu dużo mówić, zniknął ten zdołowany, cichy Naruto, a na jego miejscu pojawiłem się dawny ja. Szczęśliwy ja. Chodziłem z głową w chmurach, nie odstępowałem Sasuke nawet na krok, a usta mi się nie zamykały. On, jak zwykle milcząco, na to przyzwalał. Chyba musiałem być niezwykle irytujący dla żeńskiej części populacji Konohy, bo ilekroć któraś chciała do niego zagadać, pojawiałem się ja. On w tej kwestii nic się nie zmienił. Nadal całkowicie ignorował zabiegające o jego względy dziewczyny, a ja cieszyłem się z tego jak durny. Mimo że znowu stał najbardziej pożądanym obiektem w wiosce, wyglądał, jakby go to najmniej interesowało. Tolerował jedynie Sakurę, która od trzech miesięcy była mężatką i teraz już podchodziła do nas obu z dystansem, śmiejąc się, że oto siedzą w pokoju jej dwie niedoszłe miłości. Sasuke był zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że ją odrzuciłem. Jeszcze bardziej wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił, gdy poznał prawdę o moim stanie cywilnym. Nie nosiłem obrączki, przeszkadzała mi, więc musiałem powiedzieć wprost. Na moment w jego oczach dostrzegłem jakby nutkę żalu, ale uznałem, że to musiało być tylko przywidzenie, bo za moment już kpił ze mnie jak zawsze. Nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Mógł się zachowywać, jak tylko chciał, ja i tak wszystko wybaczałem. Był. Tylko to się liczyło.

Pół roku po tym, jak wrócił, po raz pierwszy w życiu pokłóciłem się z Hinatą. Wtedy znów nie wróciłem do domu na noc, a ona, w desperacji wygarnęła, że więcej czasu spędzam w rezydencji Uchihy niż w domu i że prawie mnie nie widuje. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozgniewało. Kłóciliśmy się, przedstawiając swoje argumenty, aż w końcu padły te słowa:

- Sasuke to, Sasuke tamto… Czy na świecie nie istnieje nikt poza Sasuke? Może to z nim powinieneś się związać, a nie ze mną!

Zasłoniła usta rękami. Chyba nie chciała tego mówić, ale było za późno. Pomyślałem wtedy gorzko, że trafiła w sedno. Próbowałem nie dać tego po sobie poznać, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w ukrywaniu tego typu emocji, nie gdy chodziło o Sasuke. On był, jest i będzie najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu.

– Naruto, przepraszam.

To niczego nie zmieniało. Chwyciłem bluzę z zamiarem wyjścia z domu. _Gdzie idziesz? Kiedy wrócisz?_ Znów te pytania. Miałem dość. Tego małżeństwa, Hinaty, udawania dobrego męża i ukrywania prawdziwych uczuć. Wyszedłem z domu. Lało jak z cebra, a ja nie wziąłem płaszcza. Trudno. Ruszyłem przed siebie energicznym krokiem. Wiedziałem, gdzie iść. Wiedziałem, co zrobić. Koniec z tym cyrkiem. Musiałem powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuje. Nie mogłem dłużej żyć w ten sposób.

Stanąłem przed rezydencją. Już miałem zadzwonić, gdy opuściła mnie cała odwaga. Może jednak nie powinienem? Usłyszałem kroki za drzwiami. Błyskawicznie uskoczyłem, znajdując sobie na konarze pobliskiego drzewa wygodne miejsce do obserwacji. Po chwili drzwi domu otworzyły się, a właściciel rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok na chwile spoczął na mojej kryjówce, jednak zaraz powędrował dalej. Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do środka. Odetchnąłem z ulga. Co jak co, ale ukrywanie się na drzewie przed domem najlepszego przyjaciela, nie było normalne. Deszcz ani myślał przestać padać, a ja wciąż nie mogłem się zdecydować, co zrobić. Wymyślałem coraz to nowsze scenariusze rozmowy, każdy odrzucając i uznając za idiotyczny. Co jakiś czas w oknie sypialni Uchihy pojawiał się cień, wtedy odruchowo się cofałem, choć raczej nie mógł mnie tu zobaczyć. Po dobrej godzinie, kiedy byłem już przemoknięty do suchej nitki, drzwi rezydencji ponownie się otworzyły.

- Długo tam jeszcze będziesz siedział, młotku? – dobiegł mnie ironiczny głos. Sasuke opierał się o futrynę i patrzył prosto na mnie.

Z wrażenia omal nie spadłem. Więc jednak mnie zauważył. Zeskoczyłem z gałęzi, zakładając ręce za głowę i śmiejąc się, by ukryć zdenerwowanie.

- Sasuke, draniu, skąd wiedziałeś?

- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem shinobi – zakpił.

No oczywiście, wyczuł moją chakrę, a ja idiota, myśląc o niebieskich migdałach…

- Będziesz tak stał? – pokręcił głowa z politowaniem.

Wszedłem, zażenowany całą sytuacją. Sasuke zamknął drzwi i poszedł do salonu. Zdjąłem i powiesiłem mokrą bluzę, ale reszta musiała wyschnąć na mnie.

- No więc powiesz mi, co robiłeś tyle czasu na drzewie przed moim domem? Podglądasz mnie?

- Nie – musiałem się chyba mocno zarumienić, bo popatrzył z satysfakcją.

- Więc? – naciskał.

- Chciałem porozmawiać.

- I po to siedziałeś na drzewie?

- Nie… No bo, to nie takie proste… - plątałem się.

Nie odpowiedział. Czekał chyba na dalszą część mojej wypowiedzi. Podjąłem decyzję. Raz kozie śmierć.

- Bo chodzi o to, że ja…, że ty…, że ja do ciebie… - oczywiście nie mogłem się wysłowić. Jak zawsze, gdy miałem coś ważnego do powiedzenia. – Kiedy odszedłeś, ja zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. Do tej pory ci tego nie mówiłem, ale nie wytrzymam dłużej…

- Chodzi ci o to, że lecisz na mnie? – spytał znudzonym głosem.

Zamrugałem oczami, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszałem. Nie, to na pewno pomyłka. Ale jednak słyszałem…

- Skąd wiesz? – byłem zbyt zaskoczony, żeby w ogóle zaprzeczać.

- Widzę jak się zachowujesz – stwierdził - Jak członkinie mojego dawnego fan-clubu – dodał złośliwie.

- Co? Ja nie… Byłem aż tak oczywisty? – jęknąłem.

Jego spojrzenie potwierdziło moje obawy. Tylko co teraz? Jeżeli wie…

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Czekałem, aż sam do mnie z tym przyjdziesz. Wiesz, jaką satysfakcję sprawiało mi obserwowanie twoich męk?

- To okrutne i niemoralne – zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie spodziewałem się, że z niego taki…

- Pff… Ty mi robisz kazania na temat moralności? Spójrz na siebie. Stoisz naprzeciwko mnie i marzysz, by zdradzić ze mną żonę – stwierdził, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Zdradzić? Poczułem gorąco rozchodzące się po moim ciele, a następnie kumulujące gdzieś w dolnych partiach ciała. O czym ten Sasuke mówi, przecież on nie…

- Skąd wiesz, że ja chcę… - urwałem, widząc jego ironiczne spojrzenie i uniesione brwi.

- A nie chcesz?

- No… - nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, choć w środku wszystko aż krzyczało „_CHCĘ_"!

- Tak czy inaczej, masz do tego okazję, właśnie teraz – stanął przy ścianie, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Czekał.

- Mam okazję? – nie wierzyłem w to, co mówi. – Draniu, to znaczy, że ty też..? - nie, to nie tak miało wyglądać. Miało wyjść spontanicznie. A jeżeli się ze mnie nabija?

- Za dużo gadasz – stwierdził, a jego oczy zabłysły jakąś dziwną emocją. Chyba to mnie przekonało.

- Sasuke… – podszedłem i dotknąłem kosmyka czarnych włosów. Po chwili jednak moja ręka opadła bezwładnie, a ja stałem jak kołek, z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Tyle razy sobie wyobrażałem ten moment, a gdy to działo się naprawdę, nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić. On niczego nie ułatwiał, z kpiącą miną obserwując moje poczynania, a raczej ich zupełny brak w tym momencie. Tak bardzo go pragnąłem, ale nie miałem pojęcia od czego zacząć. To był Uchiha, ten egocentryczny, wyniosły, arogancki drań. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i na pewno mnie wyśmieje, wykpi, że jestem zbyt sentymentalny i zachowuję się jak zakochana baba.

- I co, tylko tyle? – czarne tęczówki przewiercały mnie na wskroś. Och, jak on musiał się naigrywać teraz ze mnie, z mojej nieporadności. – Skoro to wszystko, to… - ruszył w stronę schodów.

- Nie, czekaj – to podziałało na mnie jak porządny kopniak. _Co ja do cholery wyprawiam? Mam go tuż przed sobą, czekającego na mój ruch, a panikuję jak pensjonarka._ Chwyciłem rękaw śnieżnobiałej koszuli i przyciągnąłem go do siebie. Był wyższy, więc musiałem stanąć na palcach, co było cholernie niewygodne. Chyba to zauważył, bo popchnął mnie na kanapę, a ja pociągnąłem go za sobą tak, że teraz siedział na mnie. Był ciężki, ale w tym momencie nie przeszkadzało mi to wcale. Chciałem tej bliskości, chciałem go czuć, nawet, gdy powodowało to lekki dyskomfort. Złapałem czarne włosy, może nawet odrobinę za mocno, ale nie zaprotestował. To dodało mi odwagi, bo już po chwili wbijałem się swoimi ustami w jego. W końcu mogłem poczuć ich smak, moje marzenia stawały się rzeczywistością. To działo się naprawdę. Nie byłem delikatny. Już dawno wyzbyłem się szczeniackiego przekonania, że pocałunek musi być subtelny. Ja subtelnością nigdy nie grzeszyłem, a w momencie, kiedy w grę wchodziło pożądanie, mogłem jedynie zachłannie i brutalnie gryźć jego wargi, czekając aż pozwoli mi na coś więcej. Póki co nie pozwalał. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował moją twarz i dawał do zrozumienia, że za mało się staram. _Zmuś mnie_ - mówiły jego oczy, coraz bardziej błyszczące. Jedną ręką przejechałem wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a drugą pociągnąłem za włosy, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. Chyba się tego nie spodziewał, bo na moment otworzył usta, co wykorzystałem z pełną premedytacją, wsuwając do środka język. Najwidoczniej spodobała mu się taka zabawa, bo po chwili poczułem dość mocny ból. Ugryzł mnie, udając, że chce pozbyć się „intruza". Jęknąłem, ale nie zamierzałem uciekać. Spojrzałem prosto w czarne oczy i pokręciłem lekko głową, dając do zrozumienia, że w taki sposób się mnie nie pozbędzie. Próbował jeszcze kilka razy, ale byłem nieugięty. W końcu chyba uznał, że wystarczająco udowodniłem swój upór, bo rozchylił wargi, tym razem dobrowolnie, dając mi pełne pole do popisu. Na to czekałem. Położyłem ręce na jego biodrach i pogłębiłem pocałunek. Trącałem jego język, oczekując reakcji, ale dzielnie się trzymał. Nie zniechęcało mnie to. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wiedziałem, że to tylko gra i kontroluje się resztkami sił, bo jego oczy zaczynały płonąć. Skapitulował, gdy moja ręka, jakby od niechcenia, przesunęła się po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Drgnął nieznacznie i znów, tym razem chyba nie do końca świadomie, zacisnął zęby. Po chwili uniósł się lekko i przycisnął mnie do oparcia kanapy. Jego język nie czekał już biernie, tak samo jak ręce, które wsunęły się pod moją koszulkę. Wykorzystał moment, gdy brakło powietrza i odsunęliśmy się na ułamek sekundy, by pozbawić mnie tej części garderoby. Znudziła mu się już najwyraźniej poza kamiennego posągu i z marszu przejął inicjatywę, nie zawracając sobie zupełnie głowy jakimiś niepotrzebnymi pytaniami o zgodę. Jego władcza natura dawała o sobie znać, a ja bynajmniej się temu nie przeciwstawiałem. W moich najskrytszych fantazjach zawsze on dominował i byłoby dziwnie, gdyby rzeczywistość okazała się inna. Przymknąłem oczy, oddając się całkowicie jego kontroli. Czarne włosy muskały moją twarz, a usta i język pokazywały, co to znaczy namiętność. Zaczynałem drżeć z podniecenia, coraz mocniej odczuwałem nacisk w spodniach, tym bardziej, że napierał na mnie całym ciałem. Po chwili oderwał się od moich ust i zszedł w okolice szyi. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, oddychając ciężko. Drażnił się ze mną, ocierając co chwila biodrami o mój brzuch. Działał na mnie niesamowicie, nie wiedziałem czy będę w stanie długo tak wytrzymać. Raczej nie, kiedy on się w ten sposób porusza, kiedy…

- Sasuke… – jęknąłem. Spojrzał na mnie i chyba zrozumiał, bo wstał i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Znów przyssał się ustami do mojej szyi, ale tym razem lekko popchnął w stronę schodów. Nie widziałem, jak idę, cofałem się na oślep, a on był zbyt zajęty majstrowaniem przy moim rozporku, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Najpierw wpadliśmy na barierkę, potem potknąłem się o stopień… Moje spodnie zostały gdzieś na podłodze, a ja siłowałem się z elementami jego garderoby Nie mogłem rozwiązać tego cholernego sznurka. Chciałem byle jak, byle szybko, a zaplatałem jeszcze gorszy węzeł niż na początku. Pokręcił głową, stwierdzając złośliwie, że jestem do niczego, bo nawet nie potrafię go rozebrać. Nie przyjąłem się tym wcale. Jego niecierpliwe ręce i ciepły oddech na karku, mówiły co innego. Jakoś dotarliśmy na górę, drzwi ustąpiły pod naporem naszych ciał. Zatrzymał się na chwilę.

- Zaraz nie będzie odwrotu – szepnął.

- Dla mnie już od dawna go nie ma – stwierdziłem spokojnie.

Tylko na to czekał. Nie bawiąc się w już w żadne wstępy, rzucił mnie na łóżko, znów atakując językiem szyję. Próbowałem zrobić coś z tym węzłem, ale nie ustępował. Sasuke, zniecierpliwiony moimi poczynaniami, chwycił kunai i po prostu go przeciął, odrzucając gdzieś w kąt, razem z inną częścią garderoby. Szybko pozbawiłem go koszuli, tak, że teraz mogłem w pełni podziwiać wyrzeźbioną przez lata ćwiczeń klatkę piersiową. Przysiągłbym, że na moment widziałem na bladej twarzy uśmiech zadowolenia, ale zaraz właściciel pozbawił mnie tego widoku, nachylając się i gryząc w ucho. Powoli przesuwał się w dół, z rozmysłem omijając najwrażliwsze miejsca na moim ciele. Wsunął kolano między uda, ocierając się raz po raz i doprowadzając mnie tym do białej gorączki.

- Sasuke… - wyjęczałem po raz kolejny jego imię, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona. Nigdy w życiu tak się nie czułem, to było stokroć lepsze od najśmielszej mojej wizji sennej. Ale to nie sen… Drżałem, gdy jego język badał moje ciało, tym razem już dokładnie, centymetr po centymetrze, dostarczając mi niesamowitych doznań. Kiedy w końcu ściągnął ze mnie bokserki, sprawił, że wszystko dookoła zaczęło się zamazywać i wirować. Zupełnie nieświadomie, zostawiałem mu na plecach, coraz to mocniejsze, czerwone smugi. Doszedłem, myśląc w kółko o jednym i tym samym: _Moje marzenie się spełniło_. Rozum nie miał w tym momencie nic do powiedzenia, liczyły się tylko i wyłącznie namiętność i uczucia.

- Sasuke – wychrypiałem. Byłem szczęśliwy, choć wiedziałem, że to jeszcze nie wszystko, że to tylko wstęp, a prawdziwa zabawa dopiero przed nami. Leżał obok, czarne, pełne pożądania oczy wpatrywały się we mnie. Dotknąłem jego policzka. Dosłownie czułem, jak moja twarz emanuje szczęściem. Podniósł się i ułożył mnie w bardziej dogodny dla siebie sposób. Czekał. Wręcz pieścił mnie wzrokiem, a ja czułem, jak znów przechodzą mnie dreszcze. Wyciągnąłem ręce, chcąc pozbawić go reszty garderoby, ale nie pozwolił. Chwycił moje nadgarstki i przycisnął do poduszki.

- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – westchnął.

Spojrzałem zdziwiony. _Jak to co masz zrobić_ – pomyślałem. – _Działaj_. A może on nie ma pojęcia jak? Ja zdążyłem na ten temat trochę poczytać, ale on… Próbowałem wyrwać się z uścisku i jakoś go nakierować, ale nie puszczał. Czekał, choć jego oddech był coraz cięższy.

- Co mam teraz z tobą zrobić – powtórzył sugestywniej.

Ahhh… Zrozumiałem. Ależ byłem tępy. On chciał to usłyszeć…

- Kochaj się ze mną – wyszeptałem niepewnie.

- Słucham? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Uchiha, ty draniu, kochaj się ze mną – tym razem usłyszałby mnie nawet, gdyby stał na parterze.

Puścił moje ręce, pozwalając bym pozbawił go po kolei spodni i bokserek. Całował moją szyję, ocierał się zmysłowo, co znów spowodowało wzrost pożądania. Błądziłem rękami po całym jego ciele, a on powoli przygotowywał mnie na najlepsze. Krok po kroku… W końcu jego usta przylgnęły do moich, ręce znalazły się na biodrach i poczułem go w sobie. Wstrzymałem oddech, próbowałem z całej siły nie myśleć o bólu, choć było to trudne. Chyba starał się nie poruszać, ale nie do końca to wychodziło. Chwyciłem jego głowę tak, by widzieć twarz. Wyglądał cudownie, onyksowe oczy wyrażały w tym momencie więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Powoli zapominałem o bólu. Byłem gotowy na wszystko, co chciał mi dać. Poruszyłem się lekko. Zrozumiał…

Jakkolwiek próbowałbym opisać to, co nastąpiło potem, nie znalazłbym słów. Wiem jedno. Mógłbym wtedy umrzeć, a byłaby to najpiękniejsza śmierć, jaką można sobie wymarzyć. Już sam widok Sasuke był niesamowity i poruszający, a kilka jego cichych jęków, brzmiało dla mnie jak najpiękniejsza muzyka. Nawet on, mistrz panowania nad sobą, nie był w stanie całkowicie się kontrolować, choć nie przeczę, że bardzo się starał. Wtedy też, po raz pierwszy nazwałem moje uczucie do niego po imieniu. Kochałem go. Kochałem, jak nikogo na świecie i wiedziałem, że już nigdy nie pozwolę mu odejść. Choćbym miał go więzić wbrew woli – zrobię to. Zrobię, bo już wiem, że życie bez miłości jest nic nie warte…

- Młotku, śpij – silne ramię przyciągnęło mnie władczo. Nie sprzeciwiłem się. Należałem do niego. Nie zastanawiałem się, co będzie z moim małżeństwem. Na to przyjdzie czas jutro. To była chyba ostatnia myśl, po której zasnąłem.


	4. Chapter 4

Leżałem na łóżku, patrząc w sufit. Byłem zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem, czułem się jak ostatnia świnia, jednak to było nieuniknione. Teraz, gdy już wiedziałem, jak się sprawy mają, nie mogłem postąpić inaczej…

Poranek po pierwszej wspólnej nocy z Sasuke okazał się dla mnie jednym z najtrudniejszych w życiu. Kiedy tylko otworzyłem oczy, przez kilka sekund nie do końca zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jestem, ale wystarczyło odwrócić głowę i zobaczyć czarne, rozrzucone na poduszce włosy, by wróciły wspomnienia. Czułem, jak na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech i powoli ogarnia mnie euforia. Tak! Sasuke, mój Sasuke… Tylko, czy aby na pewno mój? Uśmiech spełzł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Spojrzałem na jego bladą twarz. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, gdy spał. Co będzie, jak się obudzi? Co jeżeli powie, że to był tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz, że więcej się nie powtórzy? Znów to uczucie: mieszanina strachu, nerwów i niepewności. A jeśli mnie odtrąci? Przecież niczego nie obiecywał, mówił tylko, że mam okazję, nic więcej. Z drugiej strony jednak, to jak mnie całował, jego pieszczoty i pełne pożądania oczy… Udawał? Szczerze mówiąc nie byłem pewny, czy coś takiego można w ogóle udawać. Nie myślałem racjonalnie, lęk układał w mojej głowie najbardziej pesymistyczne obrazy, na jakie było go stać. A jeżeli uzna, że to na skutek zaćmienia umysłu? A jak mnie wyrzuci i powie, że nie chce więcej znać? Zaczynałem panikować. Może w ogóle ze mną nie chcieć gadać, a przecież musze mu powiedzieć tyle rzeczy. Może go przywiążę, zaknebluję usta i puszczę dopiero jak się wygadam? – moja chora wyobraźnia podsuwała coraz głupsze pomysły.

- Chcesz mnie związać, perwersie jeden?

Odskoczyłem gwałtownie, omal nie spadając z łóżka. Ostatnią myśl musiałem chyba wypowiedzieć na głos. Czarne oczy patrzyły na mnie kpiąco, ich właściciel najwyraźniej nie spał już od pewnego czasu.

- Ale ty jesteś wyuzdany. No, w końcu żonaty od dwóch lat – stwierdził ironicznie.

- Sasuke… - jęknąłem.

- Przestań jęczeć. Patrz co zrobiłeś, pobrudziłeś mi pościel – odchylił granatową kołdrę, na której widniały białe plamy. Jego twarz wyrażała zdegustowanie.

Wstał i podszedł do szafki, dając mi możliwość podziwiania jego nagiego ciała. Po chwili coś miękkiego wylądowało na mojej głowie.

- Nie gap się, tylko zasuwaj pod prysznic – wskazał drzwi łazienki. – Chcesz się tak pokazać ludziom?

Zamarłem. Więc jednak to była dla niego tylko przygoda, a teraz chce się mnie pozbyć z domu. Wziąłem ręcznik, który mi rzucił i powlokłem się w stronę łazienki. Przy drzwiach zawahałem się przez chwilę, musiałem przecież wyjaśnić mu tyle rzeczy, ale ruchem ręki dał mi do zrozumienia, żebym się pospieszył. Odkręciłem wodę i poczułem jak krople spływają po moim ciele. Ciepły prysznic trochę przytępiał zmysły, ale to dobrze, nie chciałem w tym momencie zbyt jasno myśleć. Pragnąłem jak najbardziej oddalić od siebie lęk przed tym, że Sasuke jednak nie będzie mój. Nie miałem pojęcia jak to będzie. Wrócę do żony? Nie, to w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę, nie po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. Przed oczami ponownie stanęły mi obrazy wczorajszego dnia; Sasuke leżący obok mnie z rozrzuconymi włosami, wzrokiem wyrażającym pożądanie; jego dotyk na mojej skórze, gorący oddech na szyi, zęby zaciskające się na moim języku.

- Ałł – gwałtownie podskoczyłem, upuszczając namydloną gąbkę. Coś, a raczej ktoś, naprawdę mnie ugryzł.

- Nie wrzeszcz tak – skrzywił się.

- Sasuke…

- A spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? – zakpił, przyciskając mnie do kafelków prysznicowych.

Woda lała się na nas obu, widziałem przed sobą ociekające kropelkami czarne włosy.

- Sasuke, myślałem, że ty…

- Myślałeś? A to nowość – jego usta znalazły sobie miejsce za moim uchem.

- Dra….niu – westchnąłem tylko, w takiej chwili nie chciałem się kłócić.

- Chyba nie sadzisz, że miałem ochotę kochać się z kimś, kto jest oblepiony wczorajszymi resztkami i śmierdzi - mówiąc to wziął do ręki jakaś substancję myjącą i po chwili rozprowadzał ją po całym moim ciele. Kiedy dotarł do wewnętrznej strony ud niekontrolowany chichot wydobył się z mojego gardła.

- Takie śmieszne? – przesunął ręką w tym miejscu jeszcze kilka razy.

- Łaskocze – próbowałem zabrać jego dłoń, ale nie ustępował. – Sasu…ke! – mój śmiech uderzył echem o kafelki. – Przestań, dra…niu.

- Ehh, ale zrzędzisz – ręce jeszcze kilka razy musnęły tamto miejsce, po czym przeniosły się wyżej, myjąc moją klatkę piersiową i ramiona. Tym razem nie pozostawałem mu dłużny, sam zabrałem się za namydlanie jego pleców, bioder, a w końcu i pośladków. Spojrzał z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem i przysuwając mnie do siebie, ocierał się zmysłowo. Jęknąłem, czując pożądanie kumulujące się w dolnych częściach ciała. Nasze erekcje drażniły się nawzajem, czułem ogień, którego nie była w stanie ugasić nawet woda, lejąca nam się na głowy.

- Sasu…ke – poczułem jak przyciska mnie do ściany, sam ustami schodząc coraz niżej. - Nie… poczekaj – poderwałem go do góry, gwałtownie popychając na drzwi kabiny. Spojrzał pytająco. – Tym razem… ja chcę… - wyjaśniłem nieskładnie, gryząc lekko jego obojczyk i przesuwając ręce w okolice bioder.

- Zapomnij, młotku – chwycił moje nadgarstki, na powrót znalazłem się oparty plecami o kafelki. – Ja tu rządzę – uśmiechnął się znacząco.

- Ej, no – próbowałem się wyrwać i dopiąć swego, ale nie dał mi takiej możliwości.

- Przestań się wiercić – westchnął, wsuwając kolano miedzy moje uda. Nie miał za dużo pola do manewru ustami, bo przytrzymywał moje ręce nad głowa, co chyba nie do końca mu odpowiadało, bo już po chwili rozsunął drzwi kabiny wyciągając mnie z niej.

- Co robisz? – spytałem, zaskoczony tym nagłym obrotem spraw.

- Jesteś strasznie krnąbrny – stwierdził tylko, popychając mnie w stronę sypialni i rzucając na łóżko. Rozejrzał się dookoła, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając.

W mojej głowie chęć protestu mieszała się z ekscytacją. Nie miałem pojęcia, co on zamierza zrobić. Po chwili pochylił się, sięgając po coś, co leżało na nocnej szafce. _Mój ochraniacz na czoło _- przemknęło mi przez myśl, kiedy czarna wstążka mignęła przed oczami. _Co on…_

_- _Teraz będziesz grzeczny – wyszeptał do ucha i nim się zorientowałem, przywiązywał moje ręce do wezgłowia łóżka.

- Sasuke, co robisz? – zaoponowałem słabo.

- Nie narzekaj, sam poddałeś mi ten pomysł wcześniej.

- Ale to opaska Konohy, symbol…

- Więc od dzisiaj będzie symbolizować jeszcze twoją rozwiązłość – mruknął i po chwili poczułem jego język na swoim podniebieniu.

Westchnąłem, rozluźniając się i poddając tej pieszczocie.

- I pomyśleć, że tak mało potrzeba, żeby zamknąć ci usta – oderwał się na chwilę.

Chciałem przyciągnąć go z powrotem, ale ze związanymi rękami było to dość trudne, więc tylko poruszyłem się sugestywnie.

- Ktoś tu jest strasznie niecierpliwy – stwierdził spokojnie, przesuwając się ustami coraz niżej i niżej.

- Sasuke, proszę – szturchnąłem go nogą, co chyba nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo zaraz poczułem jak dość boleśnie mnie gryzie. - Dra…niu.

Uśmiechnął się tylko kpiąco, jednak po chwili znudziło mu się podszczypywanie i podgryzanie mojego brzucha, bo przeniósł się jeszcze niżej.

- Sasu…ke – myślałem, że eksploduję, kiedy poczułem jego usta na najwrażliwszym miejscu mojego ciała. Podniósł głowę, mrużąc oczy i za moment powracając do zabawy językiem. Opadłem na poduszkę, czekając na spełnienie, ale nie pozwalał mi dojść. Doprowadzał mnie do granic wytrzymałości, jednak zawsze, gdy zaczynałem drżeć, wycofywał się. Najchętniej pacnąłbym go w ten czarny łeb, ale nie za bardzo miałem możliwość. W końcu postanowił mnie dłużej nie męczyć, bo podsunął się go góry, a onyksowe oczy spojrzały z niekłamanym pożądaniem. Wiedziałem do czego zmierza i tylko uniosłem głowę, przygryzając jego wargi. Po chwili moje zęby zacisnęły się bardziej, a na ustach poczułem metaliczny smak krwi Sasuke. Nic nie powiedział, chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie to ja odczuwam większy ból niż on. Zaczął się poruszać, patrząc na mnie uważnie i wyłapując każdy najmniejszy grymas. Starał się być delikatny, ale jego pożądanie nie do końca na to pozwalało. Widziałem zaczerwienioną lekko twarz, kropelki potu pojawiające się na torsie, włosy opadające czarnymi, jeszcze lekko wilgotnymi kosmykami na czoło. Był piękny, jakby nie z tego świata i przede wszystkim, w tym momencie, był tylko mój… Powoli jego ruchy zaczęły sprawiać mi przyjemność. Wyczuł to, bo po chwili przyspieszył, wbijając się wargami w moje usta. Pocałunek był brutalny, pełny namiętności i nagromadzonych emocji, na długie sekundy traciliśmy oddech nie mogąc się od siebie oderwać. Moja erekcja ocierała się o jego umięśniony brzuch, czułem, że już długo tak nie wytrzymam…

- Sasu…ke – jęknąłem.

Czarne oczy spojrzały na mnie lekko zamglone. _Jeszcze chwila, poczekaj na mnie_ – mówił jego wzrok. Całą siła woli starałem się powstrzymać, ale powoli wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać przed oczami. Musiał to zauważyć, bo jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył, chcąc dojść razem ze mną. _Jeszcze chwila…_ - powtarzałem sobie; nadaremnie, bo sekundę później poczułem jak moim ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz ekstazy, a ja sam zamykam oczy w przypływie niesamowitej przyjemności.

- Sasuke! – tym razem krzyknąłem, nie panując nad sobą.

On nie zwalniał i po chwili również z jego gardła wydobył się jęk. Opadł na mnie, bezwładnie, przygniatając do łóżka. Oddychał ciężko, bardzo powoli odzyskując kontakt z rzeczywistością. Chciałem go objąć, wbić palce w czarne włosy, ale opaska mi to uniemożliwiała.

- Rozwiąż mnie – poprosiłem, kiedy jego oddech się unormował.

Podniósł głowę i jeszcze lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał mi w oczy. Po chwili poczułem jak kręci przecząco głową.

- Draniu, no co ty, rozwiąż mnie.

- Nie – usłyszałem. – To kara.

- Jaka kara?

- Nie poczekałeś na mnie – opadł z powrotem na moją klatkę piersiową.

- To przecież nie moja wina.

- Twoja – podniósł się, schodząc z łóżka. Wziął ręcznik z zamiarem udania się pod prysznic.

- Draniu, no co ty – zaprotestowałem, patrząc jak wychodzi z pokoju. – Draniu! Draaaaniu!

Tego dnia nie opuściłem już łóżka Sasuke i to wcale nie dlatego, że ciągle byłem przywiązany. Kiedy wyszedł, zdałem sobie sprawę, że bardzo łatwo sam mogę się uwolnić. Jednak czy naprawdę tego chciałem? Nie. Już od dawna wolność była dla mnie słowem obcym, bo częścią mojej duszy byłem związany z nim. Ta cienka, ale niesamowicie mocna więź, przetrwała tyle lat. Czy ten poranek był dowodem na to, że on także coś czuje? Nie wiedziałem, bałem się tego, co będzie dalej. Gdy wrócił, zasypałem go lawiną pytań, ale milczał jak zaklęty, raz po raz uciszając mnie pocałunkiem. Nie mogłem się mu oprzeć, dlatego brałem, co chciał mi dać. A on? Cały dzień trzymał mnie w niepewności, przełom nastąpił dopiero wieczorem, kiedy zamierzałem pójść do domu. Powiedział wtedy tylko jedno, ale niezwykle ważne słowo, zmieniające całe moje życie: _ZOSTAŃ_.

Do swojego mieszkania wróciłem dopiero po kilku dniach. Hinata siedziała przy stole, z zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami. Nie miałem zamiaru jej pocieszać, nie mogłem być aż tak obłudny. Usiadłem naprzeciwko i patrząc na swoje ręce, powiedziałem, jak się sprawy mają. Poprosiłem o rozwód. Nie wierzyła. Sadziła, że jestem chory i coś bredzę, chciała mnie zaciągnąć do lekarza, co chwilę powtarzała, że to niemożliwe. A jednak to była prawda i żadne słowa tego nie zmieniały. Mój spokój w tamtym momencie przerażał nawet mnie. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak poważny i opanowany, ale sytuacja tego wymagała.

Ta wiadomość rozniosła się po Konoha z szybkością błyskawicy. Wszyscy wydawali się zszokowani, byli pewni, że stanowimy z Hinatą idealne małżeństwo. Jednak kłamstwo nie staje się prawdą tylko dlatego, że wierzy w nie więcej osób… Próbowali mnie odwieść od tej decyzji. Tsunade grzmiała, ojciec Hyugi groził, a Iruka-sensei przychodził, umoralniał, przekonywał, że Sasuke to jedynie chwilowa fascynacja, że mylę radość z jego powrotu z czymś więcej. Siedziałem wtedy milcząco, czekając aż skończy ten potok słów. Nie miałem zamiaru mówić mu prawdy, nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że miałem obsesję na punkcie Uchihy od momentu, kiedy odszedł z wioski. To był mój ukłon w stronę Hinaty, bądź co bądź szanowałem ją i lubiłem, niech myśli, że ożeniłem się z nią, bo tego chciałem, bo coś do niej czułem…

Sasuke był jedyną osobą, na którą mogłem tak naprawdę liczyć w tamtym momencie. Nikt inny nie rozumiał mojego zachowania, choć niektórzy uważali, że to wyłącznie moja sprawa. Uchiha, mimo że nie stracił ani odrobiny z dawnego charakterku, starał się na swój sposób być dla mnie oparciem. Któregoś razu, kiedy się kochaliśmy, usłyszałem od niego to, czego tak bardzo pragnąłem. To, dla czego trzymałem się życia odkąd go straciłem. Wypowiedział w końcu te dwa magiczne słowa: kocham cię. Nie wiem, czy mu się wyrwało, czy nie, ale gdy go później o to zapytałem, nie zaprzeczył. Byłem szczęśliwy jak mało kto na świecie. A dziś..?

- Wstawaj, młotku – z pozoru zimny głos wyrwał mnie z zadumy. Uśmiechnąłem się, wiedziałem, że ten ton jest tylko przykrywką. Po chwili poczułem jak coś ciągnie mnie za nogę i wylądowałem na podłodze.

- Draniu – jęknąłem, rozmasowując obolały łokieć.

Nie zamierzałem się odgrywać, byłem pewien, że w ten niezbyt delikatny sposób próbuje oderwać moje myśli od dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Rozwód nie jest niczym przyjemnym, a ja miałem powody, by czuć się winny.

- Nie myśl o tym, już po wszystkim.

- Wiem, ale to, jak ona na mnie patrzyła…– oparłem głowę o łóżko, nie podnosząc się z podłogi.

- Przestań się w końcu zachowywać jak jakiś cholerny altruista. Nie uszczęśliwisz wszystkich.

- Masz rację, ale…

- Poradzi sobie, Naruto. Nie myśl już o tym.

Spojrzałem na niego, stał z założonymi rekami. Wiedziałem, że ma rację, to była jedyna słuszna decyzja, nie potrafiłbym żyć inaczej. Skrzywdziłbym Hinatę, pozostając z nią w tym zakłamanym związku, skrzywdziłbym siebie, skrzywdziłbym nawet jego. Zresztą, co tu dużo mówić, Uchiha szybko wybiłby mi z głowy inną decyzję. Nie był typem człowieka, który w imię miłości pozwoli być ukochanej osobie z kimś innym. To brednie, nie mające odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości, a on twardo stąpał po ziemi i zmuszał do tego także mnie. Nie pozwolił mi kierować się obłudną moralnością i to już od dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy odkryłem się ze swoimi uczuciami.

- Wstawaj – pociągnął mnie gwałtownie do góry, a następnie popchnął na łóżko. – Za dużo rozmyślasz, za dużo gadasz… Co z ciebie za człowiek? – mamrotał, ściągając ze mnie koszulkę.

Uśmiechnąłem się patrząc na jego zdegustowaną miną. Coś mi przyszło do głowy.

- Sasuke… - zacząłem.

- Mm?

- Chciałbym… - wyszeptałem mu do ucha życzenie. – Chociaż dziś… - dodałem. Byłem prawie pewny, że w obliczu dzisiejszych wydarzeń się zgodzi.

- A więc chcesz być dzisiaj na górze? – wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał. – Hn… Nie.

- Co?

- Zapomnij – szybkim ruchem pozbawił mnie spodni.

- Draniu… - jęknąłem, udając obrażonego, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił.

Westchnąłem. Cały Uchiha - wredny, egoistyczny, aspołeczny. Ja i on, czyli nasze idealne życie. Oczywiście tylko w moim mniemaniu, postronny obserwator mógłby uznać nas za margines społeczny, ciągłe kłótnie, niewybredne słowa… Ale tego właśnie chciałem, o tym marzyłem. Każdy inny pewnie popukałby się w głowę, gdyby mu zaproponowano taki związek, ale mi to odpowiadało. I co z tego, że się sprzeczamy? W końcu taka już nasz natura, poza tym jest coś jeszcze. Zawsze potem godzimy się w najbardziej fantastyczny sposób, jaki można sobie wymarzyć.

- Sasuke, co robisz? – poczułem, jak podnosi mnie z łóżka, w nieokreślonym celu.

- Oj, zamknij się w końcu, młotku.

Ehhh, no właśnie… Kto o zdrowych zmysłach, by się na to godził? Zachichotałem pod nosem. Pewnie nikt…


End file.
